


Shit

by 1wangjiaer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: You're having a bad day and it get's worse (Or better).





	

_shit._

Today was a shitty day and you knew it. Your feet hurt from working, your car broke down, it was raining and your hair and clothes are now soaking. Today was absolutely _shit_. You dragged yourself into the nearest bus station while you waited for the bus to come. "Could this get any worse?" You mumbled to yourself as you rested your elbows on your thighs and held your face in your hands. Coincidently, as soon as you finished your rhetorical question, someone came and stopped at the opening of the bus shelter. Your eyes stared at the shoes that stood in front of your sitting frame and slowly followed them up until they rested on the face of the last person you wanted to see right now.

  
_shit._

  
Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Your best friend's ex. Your best friend's ex and ex-crush was standing in front of you with that same stupid smirk on his gorgeous- no not gorgeous, ugly face and his hat hanging low over his eyes. "Hey, I saw your car at the end of the street smoking. You haven't gotten rid of that hunk of junk yet?" He asked as he tilted his hat up to look at you. You scoffed lowly at his tone. How can he be so casual to you?

"Well you see, Portgas, I love that car. Not so hot about you though." You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms across your chest and glared up at the freckled boy. Ace clenched his jaw slightly before mumbling something beneath his breath. Just softly enough so you could only make out the word 'bitch'. You raised an eyebrow before leaning back against the shelter.

"Still as stubborn as ever."

"I have the right to be stubborn after what you did to my friend." Ace sighed over dramatically before slumping his shoulders slightly.

"I already told you and her, I didn't cheat on her."

" _Yeaaaaaah,_ sure there," You said sarcastically before sitting upright. "You know what-" You got up and kicked your heels off. Ace looked down at your feet before looking back at your face. There was no way in hell you were walking in those again. "I'd rather walk in this pouring rain than see your fucking face."

"Oh really now?" Ace chuckled lowly while he watched you squeeze your way between him and the exit (fuck him for standing to broadly against the door). You huffed once you got past him and you slicked your hair away from your eyes. This may have been easier said than done because the pouring rain was absolutely _freezing_. And your flimsy work blazer wasn't doing much for preserving what little body heat you had left.

"O-Oh really!" You wrapped one of your arms around yourself and started to walk away from the douche bag standing behind you.

"Let me drive you home!" Ace called from behind you and you stopped dead in your tracks. Warmth. You needed warmth. And a drive home didn't sound too bad when your arms were shaking. But it was Ace. But you need warmth. But it was _Ace_. You needed to stop shaking so you swallowed your pride and turned on your heels.

"Fine!"

  
_shit._

  
You found yourself in Ace's car, feeling extremely tense and you couldn't bring yourself to relax. This was too familiar. Too fucking familiar. You turned your head from looking outside the window when you heard Ace clear his throat next to you. "Remember when you and I used to drive around and listen to music when once of us couldn't sleep." Oh no. You looked at him with your best poker face (which admittedly, wasn't that great) and pursed your lips.

"Yeah." You quipped back before turning your face back towards the window. You heard Ace shuffle slightly beside you which made your smirk internally. You felt good at the fact you were making him feel uncomfortable. He deserved it.

"Hm." Before you could turn your face towards him, Ace hit the breaks in the middle of the road. You snapped your neck at him with a confused expression splayed across your face.

"What the fuck Portgas!"

"It's _Ace_. And i'm not moving until you tell me exactly why you hate me this much. We used to be best friends. And before you say anything, It's not because of what happened between Aneila and I. You started to hate me before that so spill." Ace crossed his arms across his chest and looked at you with an expectant look on his face. You pursed your lips a bit because you knew that you couldn't lie to him. You never could.

"Portg- I mean _Ace_ , I wasn't hating you before what happened wi-"

"Don't you dare lie to me. Don't. You must of forgotten that I can always look through your bullshit. So tell me the truth. Why do you hate me." You gritted your teeth at Ace's words. But you no longer felt feelings for him (which is bullshit even for yourself), you sat up straighter and you looked at him.

"I loved you. I loved you before Aneila. I loved you before the string of girls you had ran after. I loved you for years and you didn't bat an eyelash my way. You always called me your family, your fucking nakama as your brother Luffy says. So what am I supposed to do when the love of my life goes and dates my other best friend. Do you understand how much pain I felt laughing and smiling while at the corner of my eye i'd see you too kissing and hugging and being in love. But guess what, I don't hate you. I just needed something to keep me away from you. To block my feelings for you. But now i'm okay because I don't love you like that anymore." You closed your eyes so you couldn't see his reaction to your words. But after a few seconds of nothing, you peeked one eye open only to see him staring at your face. "What? What are you-" You were cut off by the lips of the man you loved.

  
_shit._

  
You didn't expect yourself to be topless in the backseat of Ace's car. His large hands rested on your waist as he ground his hips into yours. The windows were steamed up and you could already feel the blood rushing to the spots he spent several minutes darkening to his liking. You were lying across the backseat while Ace crouched over you. kissing, nibbling, sucking and tugging at your lips while he continued to grind himself into you- _oh. Oh that feels really good_. And you couldn't contain the almost wanton moan that bubbled from your throat. Ace pulled away slightly from your now kiss-swollen lips with the sexiest look on his face. " _Fuck_ that was so hot." He mumbled hoarsely and a wave of arousal just shot itself to your pussy. You groaned internally at the look he was giving you, his eyes dropping slightly, his freckled cheeks now sporting a light pink blush and his usually light pink lips now a slightly darker pink from the mouth assault you just did to him. 'If i died right now,' you thought 'this would be the best way to go.'

"I can do better than just moan." You say back with a small smirk forming onto your lips. Ace bit his bottom lip at your words before reaching around you and playing with the bra clasp slightly.

"May I?" He asked while leaning back down to hover his lips over yours. You smirked wider while arching your back for him to have more space.

"Please do." Ace smirked back at your words then quickly unclasped your bra. He then dragged his lips down to just under your jawline and started to kiss around the area. You furrowed your eyes slightly at his little pecking at your neck before- _oh fuck_. That's your spot. The one spot on your neck that could have you moaning and writhing just by kissing and nipping at it. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt his hands on your shoulders, sliding down your bra straps slowly while his mouth was assaulting that one spot. But then, Ace bit down lightly into the skin and you unexpectedly let out a breathy moan. " _Oh_ Ace..." Ace pulled away from that spot and had the smuggest look on his face that made you want to either slap him or to shove your hand down your own pants and get yourself off to that look.

"You sound so good. So so good." He mumbled lowly before running his hands down and unbuttoning your jeans slowly. You bit your lip while trailing your fingers up and down his back. He shuddered slightly when your fingers ran over the taut muscles under his shoulder blades. You lifted your ass up and tugged down your jeans when you felt that he was taking too long to get them off. You brought your hand down and cupped him through his jeans, earning a small hiss from the freckled boy above her. You smirked up at him and started to palm him through his jeans slowly only to see that he was slowly rocking his hips into your palm. You undid his belt and pulled it out slowly while maintaining eye contact with the blushing boy. While undoing his pants, you leaned up into his ear and whispered.

"Maybe another day you could tie my arms up with this." Your lips rested against the shell of his ear and you heard his groan slightly before tugging off his jeans also.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"Good." You pushed him back until he was sitting up again with his hands on your hips, You slung your legs across his lap and started to grind down into his groin with more fervour. Ace looked up at you with his mouth slightly agape before starting to push up against your hips in the most delicious of ways. Fuck. You sucked in a small breath before leading one of his hands down, down, down until the rested between your legs. "Go on, move them aside and feel how wet you got me." Ace grunted slightly at the lack of filtering your words had before tugging your panties aside and running his index finger along your soaked folds. You let out a soft moan when the pad of his calloused finger brushed against your bundle of nerves. Ace lifted you up slightly and started to tug down your panties in a hasty rush. You chuckled softly at his eagerness and raised on of your legs so he was able to slip it out and it fell along your other leg. He ran two fingers up your slit once the fabric hit the floor and you involuntarily bucked your hips slightly. You looked down at his hand and felt cheeks flame up at the sight of him slipping his slick fingers into his mouth.

"You taste so good, wish I could eat you out though."

"Just fuck me."

"Impatient as always." Ace smirked lopsidedly before pulling down his boxers just slightly for his engorged cock to spring free. You reached down and ran your thumb across the spongy mushroom top only to feel some pre-cum dribble from the slit. Ace ran his hands up and cupped both your breasts in his palms and started to massage them slightly. You soy started to stroke his cock while watching to see any expression changes on his face, only to see that he rolled his eyes back whenever you just softly squeezed mushroom top.

"I need you, I need you right now." You mumbled before propping yourself up onto your knees and positioned him just at the entrance. Ace leaned forward and pressed his lips against the flesh of your breasts while using his hands to rub and roll your nipples between his index finger and thumb. He involuntarily bucked his hips against your soaked entrance which caused you slip down a bit and slip just the tip inside of you. This movement prompted you to moan out his name in such a way that caused Ace to stop his movements across your chest. He placed his hands onto your hips again and started to push you down further and further until he was balls deep inside of you.

"Fuck you're so tight." Ace gritted out through clenched teeth as he used all of his willpower not to buck up and fuck you before you were ready. Your chest was heaving slightly because this was something you had dreamed about. Spent nights getting off to. And now it was a reality. You brought your hand down and started to rub tight figure eights into your clit to help ease yourself open even more but soon enough you were unconsciously moving up and down along his length. Ace took your small movements as you being ready and lifted you up slightly only to bring you back down. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and bit down onto your bottom lip while you felt him start to pump himself in and out of you. You tilted your head back and let out small little gasps and mewls while you rocked your hips back and forth while Ace started to piston his hips into you. "You sound so pretty, babe." You groaned back at him before feeling him push forward a bit to press your back against the back of the front seat. Oh fuck. While you were lost in the sensations of him filling you up deliciously, Ace cupped your ass with his large hands and kneaded the flesh roughly as his pace quickened. Oh you knew you were getting closer to the edge so you brought your hand down to rub your clit in sloppy circles before feeling Ace smack away your hand.

"Hey!"

"Let me get you off." Ace pressed the pad of his thumb against your bundle of nerves and started to rub it in wide figure eights. You rolled your head back and moaned out loudly. You're almost there. You're teetering just over the edge. Ace leaned over with a smug smirk before groaning against your ear. He then murmured just over a whisper "Cum for me, I want to feel you cum around me." That set you off. You dug your nails into his freckle-sprinkled shoulders and came so hard around him that you saw stars behind your eyelids. Ace grunted at the way your face was contorting in pleasure before feeling himself spill his seed deep inside of you. Fuck.

  
_shit._

 

"We did that..." You said as your panted into his shoulder in short huffs. Ace chuckled hoarsely beneath you and nodded.

"Yeah. We did."

"I can't believe we did that."

"Yeah." Ace smiles hazily and you turned your head to look up at the man you adored. But then you felt your stomach drop.

"You don't love me." You sat up a bit and bit back a moan since he was still fully sheathed inside of you. Ace furrowed his eyebrows before chuckling. You pursed your lips when you saw his chuckling turn into full blown laughter.

"I don't love you? You're crazy if you think that I don't love you. I only went after Aneila because I thought you didn't care about me in that way!" Ace choked out before laughing again. You started to laugh a bit before feeling your body start to shake due to your giggles.

"We're idiots."

"We are!"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first smut ever hooooooooly shit and it took me three days to write. More or less because i had to read a lot of smut to inspire me (x but thank you so so so much for reading and hopefully you like it! 
> 
> ps. I truly didn't know how to end this so its a cliche ending I know I know (':


End file.
